


Cure Marine

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, cure marine, heartcatch precure, heartcatch pretty cure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rejection on the school rooftop you decide to change your personality, but you aren't the only person if affects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure Marine

You stood on the roof of your school with your heart in your throat. During class you gave a note to your crush, asking him to meet you there. You were surprised when he opened the door, but excited. Maybe that meant he liked you too? You took a deep breath and smoothed the blouse of your middle school uniform. “Senpai...I really like you, please go out with me!” You said in one breath with burning cheeks.  
His smile stiffened slightly before he sighed, “I’m sorry, but I don’t like you like that.”  
You couldn’t help it as your next words came out. You never were one to hide your true feelings, “But...but why?”  
“Boys like girls who are cool and mysterious. Not ones who are so...immature.” He said before turning away, making his way toward the door and down the stairs.  
“Immature?” You asked the silence as you felt tears stream down your cheeks. While it was true you could be a bit childish, you wouldn’t say you were immature. You just liked to smile and have fun, there was nothing wrong with that! You felt your phone buzz and took it out, watching the phone charm swing around in the movement. It was a gift from your little sister. Cure Marine, from her favorite show. You watched it with her when you babysat and you could see similarities, she said you were just like her. You were both happy and peppy and tried to keep the mood light.  
You watched the silly charm fall still and sighed, “Maybe I am immature…” You murmured, tucking your phone back without checking the message received. “Cool and mysterious girls, huh?” You pushed yourself away from the roof and began to walk back down. Maybe your senpai had a point, maybe there was a reason it seemed like boys never liked you. Maybe you weren’t sophisticated enough, like he said. Maybe, you could change yourself before it was too late.

He had been in love with you since middle school. You and Nishinoya were nearly inseparable during those days. You ate lunch together, got Gari Gari Kun together and hoped for a winning stick, and he even volunteered to help you watch your younger sister while your parents worked late. He had never met a girl who could keep up with him so easily, yet there you were, matching him step by step in sheer pep and excitement.  
And then one day, you had changed. You had been nervous all day, unable to sit still. In class you would tap your foot and click your pencil until the bell. Come the end of the day you bid Nishinoya goodbye and hurried up to the roof.  
When he saw you the next day, you were quiet. The hair clips you wore in your hair were gone, as were the charms on your phone and bag. You simply sat at your desk and tapped your fingers, looking out the window. He almost cringed when he saw you, all traces of your light were gone.

You were walking home from Karasuno, your jacket pulled snug around your figure in the fall breeze. In your hands was a meat bun to keep your cold hands warm. You nibbled at it as you walked alone, wondering what you should make for dinner for you and your sister. Your parents would be home late, as they were more often than not.  
Volleyball hadn’t quite started yet and Nishinoya came speeding up to you like he did every day. “Heya (f/n)-chan!” He said with his trademark smile.  
“Hi Yuu-chan.” You said quietly, turning to face him. A small smile was on your face but it didn’t reach your eyes. Be cool, you told yourself. Be mysterious.  
“Are you okay?” He tilted his head slightly and peered in at you. It was a question he asked you often. The change after your confession was just so sudden he couldn’t help but wonder. Was it a sickness, a parasite? Were you abducted by aliens and this was but a crude replacement until they were ready to bring you back to Earth?  
“Of course. I’m perfectly fine.” You said, glancing away from him for a moment, looking anywhere you could but at him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure. Don’t worry about me, Yuu.” You said with a bit of a huff.  
“I can’t help but worry! You just seem so sad nowadays.”  
“I said I’m fine Yuu! Jeez!” You said with a slight stomp of your foot before starting to walk away, “Just go to practice...leave me alone.”  
He was silent as you walked away and you regretted your words the moment you spoke them. But it was too late, they were out there. Cool and mysterious girls never said anything they didn’t mean. When you glanced back he was gone, most likely to the gym to change his clothes and start to warm up. He shouldn’t worry about you. By the time you were at the end of the block, you had convinced yourself he didn’t.  
The two of you didn’t talk for days after that. He figured if you wanted to be left alone, fine. He would leave you alone. Your wish was his command.

At the end of the fifth day you came rushing to him during practice, phone held firmly in your hand. “Excuse me, can I borrow Yuu-chan?” You said, standing just inside the door to talk to the first person you found. Your face was pale and you were covered in a cold sweat.  
Hinata nodded after a moment, processing what you said, and ran off. “Nishinoya-san! There’s a girl here for you!”  
When Nishinoya saw you, at first, he sighed and slowly walked over. However, when he saw your condition he picked up the pace, stepping outside of the gym with you and closing the door. “What is it?”  
“I...I got a call from Hana’s school.” You said, speaking of your 8 year old sister. “She wandered off during a walking field trip in the neighborhood. They think she might be over here and...I need your help looking for her. Please.” You lowered your upper half into a deep bow, pleading for his help.  
You felt a hand wrap around your wrist and tug you from your bow into a run. Though you stumbled you managed to keep up for the most part. It had been a while since you two hung out closely, you were sure some of your speed had disappeared. You began to pant when he skidded to a stop, looking down either side of the street. “You go right, I’ll go left.”  
You nodded, “I’ll call you if I find her.”  
He nodded before sprinting off and you began to run the other way, looking around and calling out her name. “Hana! Hana!!”

“Onii-chan!”  
Nishinoya turned around when he heard the small voice and saw the short girl hurrying up to him. She looked so much like you, same hair color, same eye color. Just smaller, shorter. “Hana!” He said, hurrying toward her and kneeling down. “What are you doing out here? Everyone is looking for you. Your sister’s worried!”  
She took off her backpack and took out a toy. It was a white rod with a spinning rainbow circle around the center and a pink crystal at the end. He recognized it from when he came over to your house often. It was from an anime Hana loved to watch, the one where she dubbed you as Cure Marine. “Onii-chan, Onee-chan’s heart flower’s in trouble!”  
“Huh?” He looked at her, slightly confused as he began to walk with her. He moved to grab his phone when he realized that he left it in the gym with the rest of his things.  
“She’s been really sad for a long time! If we don’t save her soon, she’s gonna be sad forever and ever!”  
Nishinoya thought for a moment before stopping and crouching down so Hana could climb onto his back. “Then we better go find her!”  
Once he was sure that the small girl held him tightly he took off as fast as he could. The libero looked down every street he passed, calling out your name this time instead of hers.  
“Onee-chan!” Hana’s small voice called out as she pointed down the street where you talked to a shop keeper, showing her a picture on your phone. Nishinoya turned and ran down the street, keeping up his pace. He was by you in a matter of seconds.  
“Hana!” You cried out, pulling her into your arms and apologizing to the shop keeper for wasting her time. “Where were you? Why did you leave your group?! I was worried, something could have happened…” You began to look her over, examining for any stray bruise or scrape she may have gotten while unsupervised. When you glanced up the crystal end of her toy was nearly pushed against your nose. “Hana...what are you--?”  
“Onee-chan, this is for your own good! I don’t want you to be sad anymore. I want your heart flower to bloom and be happy!” You saw her press a button on the hilt of the baton and move it around in the air as a small light at the end lit up, a tinny song playing from it. “Pink forte wave!” She cried out, waving the baton in the air, like she’d been practicing this for days.  
You blinked and blushed from slight embarrassment. After all, your little sister did just pretend to be a magical girl and ‘purify’ you in public. You were shocked to find thick streams of tears flowing down your cheeks. You never even thought about how Hana would feel when you decided to change your personality. “...I’m so sorry, Hana.” You said quietly and pulled her into a tight hug, her small fists balled against her chest. “Onee-chan’s not going to be sad anymore, okay?” You sniffled, picking her up and walking over to Nishinoya. You wiped your cheeks, “Thank you, Yuu-chan. I’ll let you go back to practice now..”  
He shook his head and clapped a hand on your shoulder, “I’ll go back and grab my stuff, I’ll walk you home.” Before you had the chance to disagree, to push him to go to practice like he should, he ran off. You found it amazing that he could still run at this point, but playing volleyball day in and day out surely built up his strength and stamina. It’d probably be weirder if he was tired by now.  
You had shifted Hana to your back when he came back, his bag over his shoulder. He hadn’t even changed back to his uniform. From behind his back he produced two popsicles, his favorite soda flavored ones. He handed one to you as you two began to walk, helping you with the wrapper since you were down to one hand. “Thanks, Yuu-chan.” You took a small bite, shivering at the cold on your teeth. You nearly forgot how much you loved these things, the tang of the soda flavor coating your tongue.  
It was relatively silent on the walk home, and he followed you inside as you put your now sleeping sister to bed. You’d wake her up later to eat and take a bath, but for now she needed rest. You closed her bedroom door behind you and walked with Nishinoya to the living room, sitting down with him. It was dark in the house, neither of you had turned a light on. But it was almost comfortable this way. You wouldn’t have to look at him fully when you explained yourself.  
It didn’t take much prodding for you to open up. You were finally ready to come clean. He was quiet as you told him everything, about your confession to the boy you liked, and your rejection. How he said you were too immature and told you no boy would like you if you stayed that way.  
“That’s stupid.” He interrupted you. “I liked you that way.” He huffed, ‘tch’-ing at your choice of middle school crush.  
“You...you did?”  
“Of course I did! I still do! You’re super cute and though you’re acting this way, I know you’re still happy and fun.” He said without thinking about it. That’s what you always admired about Nishinoya. He said what was on his mind exactly how he wanted to say it.  
Looking back, you realized that your happiest times were when you were with him. That he never had a bad word to say about you, and would jump to your defense about anything and everything, no matter how tiny. Maybe you didn’t even realize how much you loved him because it just felt so natural at that point.  
You felt the couch shift slightly and heard your name, a breath away from you. His voice was quieter, almost husky.  
“Yuu-chan…” You murmured.  
His kiss was aching slow. He did that on purpose, so that if you decided you didn’t want to you could push him away. But he almost froze when you leaned into him. You caught him by surprise, but it made him happy. So very happy. He had dreamed of this moment for years now.  
Your back was pressed against the cushions of the couch as he hovered over you, lips hot on yours. You could taste lingering soda flavor on his lips from when he devoured the Gari Gari Kun. His tongue was a whisper against yours and you shivered, a soft groan in your throat.  
You heard him chuckle as he pulled away slightly. Although your eyes were opened you saw nothing in the darkness of your home. His spiked hair grazed your cheek as you felt a kiss on your neck. You wriggled before emitting a sharp squeal as he pressed a playful bite against your soft skin.  
Hana couldn’t help but stare at Nishinoya across the dinner table as she ate. Across Nishinoya’s cheek was a hot red handprint, yet a brilliant smile was plastered across his face. How could he be so happy if he got hit?!

You were surprised when you left your house the next morning, bag over your shoulder and street shoes on your feet, and saw Nishinoya standing by your mailbox, playing around with his phone with a hand in his pocket.  
“Yuu-chan?” You asked softly as you approached him.  
He closed his phone and turned around to greet you, grin widening when he saw your appearance. You had abandoned your formal hairstyle, pulling your locks into a low side ponytail held in place with a colorful scrunchie. “What are you looking at? Come on, let’s get going.” You said as you grabbed onto his wrist and began to walk, cheeks flaring up at his reaction. He slid his hand into your grip and walked next to you with a merry gait.  
“Just the cutest girl in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
